drpswfandomcom-20200214-history
Jarrad Elefur
Email: lmaxboy@yahoo.com Description Eye Color: Brown Hair Color: Blonde Height: 5'10 Weight: 180 Age: 15 Place of Origin: Caemlyn, Andor Stats Rank: Trainee Weaopon Score: 2 Philosophy: Not Choosen Yet Primary Weapon: Secondary Weapon: Tertiary Weapon: History jarrad is from a family of warriors. he is an only child. when he was borne his mother nearly died. luckily there was an aes sedai nearby to save her life. the aes sedai who saved jarads mother had a wadrer with her. when jarrad gew up and heard the story he was very fasinated by the story. his father was a great warrior but he spoke of the warder with awe which meant he must be good. jarraad was enchanted by the warders supposed stride which was said to have been smooth. at the age of 11 jarrads wish too see a warder came true when an ambassador to the queen of andor from the white tower came through the road he lived on. his respect for warders increased and he wished he could be one but knew his father would never allow it. he is lean and looks weak but has a great strength to him. he has a jovial nature but can be very serious he is also extremely loyal to his friends. jarrad is slow to anger but is a volcanoe when he lets it out. his family lived on the outskirts of caemlyn on the tar valon road. his father was in the queens gaurd as was his grandfather. his father taught him the basics of a sword but not that much because he wanted his son to be a farmer. he was taught hunting and tracking by the parents of the boys who lived around him and got pretty good with a bow. whenever they went out hunting they took him along because his father was hardly ever home. he was always very agile and he could run very far. jarrad was an ok swordsman but he wasn't that good. when jarrad turned fifteen he went out on a hunting trip with some friends. while he was away his mother learned that his father was killed in a border raid on his garrison. this was especially heartrenching because that was to be his last asignment before he retired to a farmers life. without jarrad there his mother lost the will to live and stabbed herself through the heart with the sword of jarrads dead father. when jarrad came back from the hunting trip he was devastated he took his dead fathers sword and ran away. it was that day that he decided to become a warder. he gave a merchant everything he had except for the sword to go to tar valon with them. there was another boy going to tar valon with the train his name was ebel lasing. the train didn't go the whole way to tar valon so jarrad and ebel had a 2 day walk to reach it. on the first night they stopped to camp. when they were both asleep 2 bandits came at them with swords. it was obvious the bandits were new to it and had been forced to it because they shouted as they charged. this woke the boys. as they awoke they both picked up their swords the only possesions they had. they managed to kill the bandits but unfortunately ebel was badly wounded. jarrad managed to stop the bleeding and walked carrying ebel the entire next day. jarrad was exhausted when they finally got to tar valon. he quickly got to the white tower because a female merchant going to talk with aes sedai gave them a ride in the caravan she had brought. just as the wagons and carts stopped ebel jerked convulsively and died. jarrad retained hi jolly nature just barely and walked into the warders yard proclaiming himself and his history. Category:WS 2 Category:Trainee Category:Biographies Category:Warder Bios